1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to back carriable carts and more particularly to a pack cart having novel frame, bag, and wheel construction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Carts which are adapted to be wheeled over the ground and converted for use as a back pack frame are known somewhat in the art. Many of these wheeled carts are provided with wheels immediately below the frame which may be locked against rotation, or pivoted so that they will not bear against the back of the carrier when used as a back pack. There are several patents which disclose various pack carts and back carriers.
Talbott, U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,986 discloses a pack cart adapted to be used as a cart for wheeling a pack over the ground or as a pack frame for carrying a pack on the back. A U-shaped axle bracket has its medial portion pivotally connected with the pack frame and carries wheels on outwardly protruding ends. The axle bracket is swingingly movable from one side to the other of the pack frame. Two struts have one end pivotally connected with the axle and their other end adapted to be detachably connected to the frame from either side of the pack frame.
Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,835 discloses a back pack formed of spaced apart hollow tubular members open at their lower ends where each slidably receives a support shaft inserted thereinto. Wheels are mounted on axles extending outwardly from the shafts. A brake pin prevents the wheels from rotating when the back pack is stored in an upright position against a wall. Shoulder straps may also be secured to the frame by pins.
Nakatani, U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,307 discloses a shoulder carriable cart constructed of metal pipes wherein a pair of wheel supports are fitted over the frame in such a manner that they can either be rotated or held immovable by pins. The wheels may be set either on the front side of the frame, on the back side, or between the pipes of the frame.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose the present pack cart having a lightweight tubular cart frame with removable wheels, a flexible towing handle, and a pack bag having a removable bag frame, and which is adapted to be received and secured on the cart frame.